


16. Wild. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Future Fic, General
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Touma ha bisogno di ispirazione e la trova tra la neve.





	16. Wild. Writober 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Nella mia immaginazione, i ragazzi vivono assieme e Touma... è un autore di gialli best seller :P

Touma osservò la schermata bianca del PC e le proprie mani, immobili sulla tastiera da circa un quarto d'ora: non amava quando il suo editor gli imponeva delle idee, dei personaggi, delle situazioni. Ma era anche vero che, nel 98% del suo lavoro, Touma era libero come il vento – sic! – di seguire solo il proprio istinto e l'ispirazione.

“_Un personaggio diverso_...” mormorò tra sé, le dita che prudevano. “_Imprevedibile, un po' fuori dagli schemi_... un'idea vaga per un'imposizione alla creazione...”.

Prese la tazza fumante di cioccolata a lato e sorseggiò pensieroso; lo sguardo pensieroso si perse sulle pareti, tappezzate di fotografie di paesaggi marini, di montagna e qualche ritratto, di famiglia e di amici.

Un rumore improvviso lo distrasse del tutto dal computer; si alzò, tazza alla mano, e raggiunse la finestra che dava sul giardino: fuori, uno spesso manto di neve copriva ogni angolo visibile del mondo, i rumori della città erano lontani, attutiti dal mantello invernale, e anche ciò che di moderno imbruttiva la città ora si armonizzava con il tutto.

Una grande tigre bianca, visibile solo grazie alle striature nere del dorso, giocava come un cucciolo con un ragazzo, una macchia scattante di nero e rosso, che si rotolava nella neve, si lanciava sulla tigre, le lanciava delle palle di neve: sarebbe stata una scena normale se Byakuen, invece di una tigre, fosse stato un cagnolino.

_Una tigre selvatica che si comporta come un animale da compagnia, un gattino, se non fosse per la neve..._

Il sorriso salì sulle labbra di Touma con quel fare che Shu definiva inquietante, ma che era segno dell'idea che giungeva in porto; si scolò la cioccolata come se fosse stata acqua e tornò alla propria schermata bianca.

“Byakuen, ora è il tuo turno...”.


End file.
